


舞會06-10

by umitan2020



Series: 小萵苣和小高麗菜 [5]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020
Summary: 不過就是個蜻蜓點水的社交禮儀，別一副老婆跟著人跑了的樣子！！  by史提爾好久不見啦～菲尼你這個帥小子！還真是越來越俊了呢～  by男爵夫人這麼說起來，尤利伍斯好像是首席畢業的？  by菲利克斯
Relationships: Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer
Series: 小萵苣和小高麗菜 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190342





	舞會06-10

「吶──菲爾」

莉迪雅在原本就甜美的聲線裡摻入了大量的糖粉，輕輕噘起的豐滿上唇，散發著誘人的花香，半撒嬌、半提醒的對著身旁的男伴說道。

「你不去跟亞歷克大公殿下打招呼好嗎？你們應該好長一段時間沒見了吧？」

趁著畢業生們尚未正式進場，先行入場的受邀者們三五成群地聚在一起，而其中群聚了最多人數的中心點，自然是本次畢業舞會的另一個焦點──被臣民暱稱為『亞歷克大公』的十六歲少年。

身著費沙軍校指定的學生軍禮服，亞歷克那頭匯集了陽光一般的髮絲被妥善疏理，呈現自然起伏的波浪，他端著一杯無酒精的琥珀色香檳，不疾不徐地周旋在眾人之中。 只消看了一眼那宛如人牆一般的情況，菲利克斯便搖了搖頭。

「不用了」

他無法想像自己去加入那道人牆，推擠旁人爭奪機會，只為了向亞歷克問候一聲，更何況，他也不願意自己與亞歷克聊天的時候，還帶了一位外人──莉迪雅在身邊。 首先、光是怎麼介紹莉迪雅就是一件困難的工程，「正好認識的女性也來費沙玩，所以我就抓她來湊數了」！？

即使這是實情，家教良好、從小被諄諄教誨要尊重女性的菲利克斯可不會在莉迪雅面前說出口。

那麼換個說法，簡短介紹「這位是奧丁白百合學園的莉迪雅」？

那麼一定會被誤以為是自己「特地」從奧丁邀請而來的女伴，即使社交意願不熱絡、菲利克斯也很清楚那代表了「某種」非常容易被誤會的意義。

況且菲利克斯與亞歷克之間的通信中也不曾特別提過莉迪雅這個名字，萬一亞歷克問起莉迪雅與自己相識的過程什麼的，一想到該怎麼解釋就令菲利克斯頭大。

還是暫時當個鴕鳥，見機行事吧！

在心底打定了主意之後，挺拔身形的少年慣性地耙梳被父親用髮膠固定、整個往後梳起的深色髮絲，「不用了……反正他也在忙……我們先去找克勞斯吧」隨口捏造著藉口。

聞言，莉迪雅立刻翻了個白眼，這種時候克勞斯怎麼會是重點！？

那可是亞歷克大公呢！所有未婚女性憧憬的對象！！

能夠在這種近距離之下與皇室成員見面，此生或許就僅此一遭了！！

「噯…你們不是好朋友嗎！？菲爾，走嘛～走嘛～」半分強硬的，莉迪雅借用了從克勞斯那聽來的資訊意圖強行突破，扯住了菲利克斯的手臂便往會場中人口密度最高的地方擠過去。

燃燒著莉迪雅胸口的那股興奮之情、減低了她察言觀色的能力。 否則，她應該會察覺到自己的男伴已經在臉上形成露骨的嫌惡、與不情不願的態度。要是平時的莉迪雅，她會表現得聰敏而得體，而不是如趨光之蟲一般，不顧一切地強迫菲利克斯跟著自己移動。

意外的，與亞歷克周圍擁擠的人牆將比，兩人前進的路線並沒有遭遇太多的阻撓，人群緩緩地散開，退潮一般將莉迪雅與菲利克斯迎入中心。

眾人期待的是目睹亞歷克大公、與這位「帝國雙璧」之子間的互動，人們也好奇著亞歷克大公的反應，那將決定菲利克斯．米達麥亞在今後，會得到如何的對待與評價。

當身邊圍繞了密密麻麻的人群，就算沒有特別去注意入場的人是誰，自然也會有各種耳語以及交談作為資訊傳播媒介，由於本人無聊的矜持與傲氣，亞歷克故意展現了幾乎可稱之為「過剩」的服務精神，笑容可掬、沒有一絲厭煩地回應著每一個上前來攀談的人們。

令自己顯得無暇他顧、對亞歷克來說並不是什麼困難的事，只要表現出對無意義話題若有似無的關注與傾聽態度、幾個眼神、淺淺的微笑。試圖與帝國唯一繼承人──亞歷克大公說上一兩句話的人自然絡繹不絕。

一直等到屏障於身後、體格剽悍的提歐巴特在亞歷克耳邊輕聲提醒 「亞歷克大人……米達麥亞國務尚書的公子在您身後」亞歷克即使在心中叨念著終於來了，卻還是故作悠閒的、沒有立即轉身，反而先針對身旁的同校友人、同寢室友的儀容消遣一番。

「提歐，我看你還是先去化妝室，想個法子把那顆頭給搞定吧……呵呵，我擔心它們等一下就要全體起立了！」

提歐巴特．卡爾．依斯塔茲，其墨黑的剛毛雖然用髮膠往後固定，但仍有些許髮絲開始對抗髮膠的黏力、企圖歸位。使得這位原本就不適合穿著正式禮服、從來與文質彬彬、優雅毫無瓜葛的十七歲軍校生、更顯得與宴會格格不入。

提歐巴特緊閉起雙唇，為了擔任亞歷克就讀軍校期間的護衛，甚至願意自動留級一年的他，對於上級命令有著絕對服從的習癖，要他離開護衛對象，幾乎等於是違反軍令一般嚴重。 看出了對方遲疑的神色，亞歷克故作正經的板起臉，追加了一句。

「這是命令！」

一接收到亞歷克那理所當然、身為上位者特有的視線與不容置喙的命令形式，在費沙軍校裡被譽為皇室警犬的提歐巴特連忙雙腿一併，一個分毫不差的標準舉手禮之後，以軍人特有的小跑步姿態，往化妝室移動。

隱忍住爆笑的衝動、雅悠閒地揮了揮手，將自己的監視者給趕跑後，亞歷克才好整以暇地調過視線，轉身一看，映入眼簾的便是菲利克斯臂彎裡挽著的美麗少女，表面的波瀾不驚是勉力維持下來了，卻隱約聽到自己頭皮上細微血管的破裂聲。

那名美麗而荳蔻年華的少女深深地將自己的手臂勾在菲利克斯的臂灣裡，已 經踰越了一般社交場合中、「點到為止」的以禮相待。

莉迪雅與菲利克斯貼身而立，青春正盛的肉體在巧妙的禮服剪裁之下更顯得玲瓏有緻，尤其是那一對宛如白桃 的豐乳經過粉色布料的襯托，更顯得鮮嫩飽滿，而菲利克斯那剛硬而由深色布料所包裹的左手臂、由於被女伴緊緊拉扯的緣故，更擠壓得那對渾圓差點就要呼之欲出。

含蓄地深吸進一口氣，勾起一抹濃冽的笑，亞歷克向前踏了幾步，隨手將香檳杯擱上侍者的盤子。流暢而親密地拍上菲利克斯的左肩，「唉呀唉呀……這不是菲利克斯嗎？好久不見了！」

那親暱的態度、隨和的言談，霎時引爆了圍觀人群潛藏在心底的羨慕與嫉妒，即使是被好友笑謔為「讀不出空氣顏色」的菲利克斯也能明顯感受到，周圍輻射而出的強烈艷羨。 但是比起在意周遭的反應，菲利克斯更在乎的是……

這傢伙又在不爽什麼？

摸不著頭緒棕髮俊挺軍校學生，習慣性得就想要抓頭，舉了一半的手又想起，出門前這顆頭被父親用大量的髮膠、好不容易才固定住，兼之嚴重警告不可以打亂，菲利克斯只得尷尬的將手垂下。

雖然亞歷克臉上帶著完美的微笑，甚至主動伸出手來與自己握手，聲音聽起來就像久違重逢的朋友般親暱。但是，這並不是亞歷克會有的表現，菲利克斯很清楚。至少不是「他所熟識的亞歷克」會有的表現！

菲利克斯更清楚的是，當這位人人稱之為天使的秀麗少年做出平時不會有的舉動卻又掛著完美微笑時，代表著他內心正怒意高漲。以至於需要用這種偽裝來掩飾。尤其是當微笑的幅度越大、表現得越是和藹可親，相對地在他心中隱藏的憤怒就越是巨大。

顧慮到身旁的莉迪雅，加上出門前父親的諄諄叮嚀，明知道這一句喊下去絕對是地雷，但眾人環視之下，菲利克斯也只得硬著頭皮，如笨拙的臨時演員一般，僵硬地照本宣科地「唸」出台詞。

「亞──歷克、大人。好久不見了，您一切可好？」

一聽到菲利克斯如此生分的稱呼，亞歷克臉上的笑意更加濃密，一對杏仁眼眸幾乎瞇成半月形。

「菲利克斯，真是不夠朋友啊，既然來了怎麼不先過來打個招呼呢？」 

若無其事的視線緩緩從菲利克斯臉上、再轉到莉迪雅身上，再往下掃去，焦點停留在那隻完全毫無自覺、且理所當然地勾住菲利克斯的那隻手上。 

那視線其實只停留了不到零點一秒，但已經足夠令菲利克斯驚覺，像是被滾水燙到一般，他狼狽地甩開自己臂彎裡的那隻手，往旁拉開了距離肅然立正。

「亞歷克……這個、這個……這是！」

菲利克斯急忙著想要解釋什麼，但是張開了口卻不知道到底該解釋什麼，反而被滿面笑容的亞歷克搶了話去。

「真是見外哪……菲利克斯，你什麼時候交了個這麼出色的女朋友啦！？」

會場內或許只有菲利克斯．米達麥亞能夠正確解讀亞歷克藏在話裡的意思，但菲利克斯從沒有像此刻一般，後悔自己有這份殊榮。旁人看來，這一幕溫馨又自然，不知有多少與會者暗自咬牙艷羨菲利克斯能得到大公殿下如此對待，但是對其中一方的當事人來說，他已經因為全身發毛而冷汗直淌。

「不！不是的，那個是……」慌亂之中揀選不到適合的詞彙，父親的叮嚀與囑咐也被丟到記憶的深淵，菲利克斯習慣性地，搔亂了一頭出門前才由父親親手梳整完畢的髮絲。

亞歷克一邊品嚐著菲利克斯的慌亂表現，一邊閒適的繼續追加攻擊，「怎麼不介紹一下呢？」

而在一旁、等不及社交零分的男伴為自己引導介紹，莉迪雅踰越了從小接受的教養與禁制，輕輕巧巧地向亞歷克行了一個禮。

「初次見面，亞歷克──大公殿下……在下是莉迪雅．安娜麗亞．馮．諾伊曼」緊張的音調與略為羞澀的臉龐，掩不住的是落落大方的沈穩。

「喔────」亞歷克發出一聲略為誇張的、讚嘆似的長音。

「諾伊曼小姐，歡迎來到費沙」 

優雅而紳士地執起莉迪雅的手、在其他女性參加者嫉恨與憧憬交雜的目光下，於包覆著薄紗蕾絲的手背上落下一吻。

！！

當亞歷克親吻莉迪雅手背、不，正確來說只是以尖巧的鼻尖輕拂了薄紗蕾絲罷了，菲利克斯卻覺得丹田突然竄出一股熱氣，原先的茫然與懊惱都因此吹散，他現在只想一把將亞歷克推開，那股衝動、甚至令他用盡全身的力量、才能勉強壓抑住。

「紳士點～～小子！」吊兒郎當的慵懶台詞隨著一隻胳膊，就這麼適時地靠在菲利克斯的肩膀上，一轉頭，正巧對上了史提爾那雙頑童似的眼眸。

強硬地塞了一杯香檳到這名小了自己一歲多的友人手裡，史提爾莞爾提醒。「不過就是個蜻蜓點水的社交禮儀，別一副老婆跟著人跑了的樣子！！」

不做他想地，菲利克斯立即回嘴道，「什麼老婆！你、你說到哪裡去了！！」亞歷克又不是女人！！ 

「哎唷～～氣話私底下說說就好，別那麼衝嘛～～你瞪成那樣人家還以為你抓姦在床呢！！反正亞歷克也不可能跟她有什麼進一步的啦！！」 

楞了一愣，菲利克斯似乎察覺到有哪裡不對，但此時卻又無法正確釐清，甩了甩頭，他仰首灌下一大口發泡飲料之後，恢復了一點平靜。隨即發現到史提爾拿給自己的是有酒精的飲料。

皺了下眉，本想提醒自己的年齡還不到能飲酒，但發現亞歷克似乎正忙著與莉迪雅以及其他人談笑，沒注意到自己這邊，也就算了。

隨手將空酒杯交給穿梭的侍者，「你看到克勞斯沒？」

搖了搖頭，史提爾也一口喝乾手上的飲料「沒──反正到時候總會碰到吧！噁……香檳真的太甜了……呿！」

「史提爾學長？」這時，亞歷克也相偕著莉迪雅走了過來，看到史提爾手上的飲料，立即舉手招呼了侍者。

被選入會場擔任供酒侍者的人都相當機靈、與會者的年紀可以從身上軍校禮服的袖飾與肩章辨識，亞歷克一招手，跟在他附近的酒侍便遞上無酒精香檳。

將手中的酒杯交給莉迪雅，亞歷克柔和地為這位來自奧丁的少女介紹，儼然成了莉迪雅的男伴一般。

「諾伊曼小姐，這位是史提爾，史提爾．馮．艾齊納哈」

「史提爾，這位是諾伊曼小姐，遠道從奧丁而來的」

既然有了這麼正式的介紹，不表示一點相應的禮節也過不去，史提爾帶了點抱歉的看了菲利克斯一眼，亦在莉迪雅的手背上以鼻頭輕點一下。

「艾齊納哈……難道說……」螓首微傾，莉迪雅遲疑著口中的說詞。

「是的，就是艾齊納哈元帥的公子喔！」完全不去理會一旁的菲利克斯，笑吟吟地，亞歷克稱職的扮演著莉迪雅的男伴，補上回應。

「噢、噢……天啊……艾齊納哈元帥的……」

莉迪雅臉上難掩興奮之情，不可否認地，這些相遇是她特地從奧丁趕來的動力之一，但是她從沒想像過會如此順利！

身為這幾人當中的最年長者，史提爾退開一點距離，合宜而得體地輕舉起酒杯致意，「諾伊曼小姐、歡迎來到費沙」

亞歷克與菲利克斯也隨著舉起酒杯，輕輕互相撞擊的清脆聲響，敲打在莉迪雅的耳膜中，宛如敲響璀璨未來的鐘聲一般悅耳。

「嘿！亞歷克，你那杯香檳味道怎樣？」 

皺了皺眉，亞歷克不予置評地「馬馬虎虎吧……還剩一點，無酒精的，你要試試嗎？」

「我看看」沒有一絲芥蒂的，就像平時他們相聚於獅子之泉裡的模式，史提爾一把接過亞歷克手中的香檳杯，喝了一口。

「嗚噁！這根本是汽水好不好！！甜死了！」

「無酒精啊！你還能奢求什麼呢？」聳了聳肩拿回空杯，亞歷克扯了個不完美對稱的微笑在臉上附和。

那個笑容，那個姿態！

菲利克斯彷彿被人狠狠打了一拳在腹部。

那正是他所熟識的亞歷克，卻竟是在史提爾面前才展露！？

他不禁暗自埋怨起父親的小題大作，同樣是元帥之子，史提爾又何曾喚過亞歷克『大人』了？何時恭謹對待過亞歷克了？而自己卻因為父親無聊的堅持，明知道亞歷克不喜歡自己那麼生份的稱呼，還講出來惹他不快。

「菲爾？你還好吧……」

原本該是菲利克斯女伴的莉迪雅總算是將注意力「物歸原主」，發現到菲利克斯臉色不豫，她連忙輕聲詢問。

「菲 、爾？」

一旁的亞歷克可沒漏聽，他重複了一次莉迪雅的說詞，若有所思的掃了菲利克斯一眼。那眼神，搭上了假面似的微笑，菲利克斯突然在這瞬間莫名的感到一陣寒氣。

莉迪雅「啊」了一聲，眼波流轉之間已經有了取捨，她向亞歷克微微跨近一步，下巴微抬、吐氣若蘭的解釋。

「噢……在奧丁的友人們都是這麼稱呼菲利克斯的，所以我也跟著這麼叫罷了，習慣上總是改不過來……還請大公殿下別笑我孩子氣……」語畢，莉迪雅嬌羞地側過頭，淡淡彤雲點綴在雙頰上，別有一番小女兒的憨態嬌情。

「怎麼會呢……諾伊曼小姐」亞歷克的眼底閃爍著微妙的火花，緩緩提起唇角的上揚角度。

「對啊對啊──這位小姐，『菲爾』哪算得上孩子氣啊！比那個菲尼……哎唷！！」冷不防的從死角吃了亞歷克一記拐子。

笑得燦爛而無辜的亞歷克連聲抱歉道，「真不好意思啊──史提爾『學長』，沒注意到你站這麼近撞到你了，我突然想再喝一杯香檳耶？」 

接著理所當然地將手中的空杯塞到史提爾手中，「這個就麻煩學長順便拿去吧台囉！」

「喂……你居然要剝奪我看好戲的機會！？」那個女的絕對想跳到另一條船上，這種當場劈腿的戲碼可是千載難逢！史提爾背轉過身壓低了音量對亞歷克抱怨。

「哪有什麼好戲呀──倒是我記得舞會邀請函不得轉讓只限本人參加……學長你是怎麼進來的啊？」

在校生的參加是由校方經過「公正」而「嚴格」的審核，酌量發給各年級十張請柬，簡單來說就是學年成績前十名的學生才有資格成為在校生代表。

「嗚！」史提爾苦了一張臉，每次亞歷克稱呼他學長就沒什麼好事。這次果然也沒有例外！接收到亞歷克那充滿威壓的笑臉、史提爾敗下陣來，只有乖乖轉身離去。

亞歷克與菲利克斯、加上秀美青春的莉迪雅，男士中不管其中哪一位，都有吸引全場目光的資格，這兩男一女，在會場中自成一格獨特的空間力場，周圍的人群怕靠得太近顯得唐突失禮，又止不住好奇的將注意力投射過來。

莉迪雅想挨著亞歷克身邊靠過去，卻又顧忌著一旁的菲利克斯，更何況亞歷克身為大公殿下，不可能沒有女伴陪同，自己萬一貿貿然地示意過度，反而有弄巧成拙之嫌。

而菲利克斯則完全忘了要顧及身為一名男伴應有的義務與禮儀，只想著該怎麼讓亞歷克別再對自己惱怒，打破目前有點僵硬的氣氛、和亞歷克好好聊一下。

畢竟莉迪雅會成為他的女伴純粹是因為三天前突然接到這位少女『正好也來到費沙觀光』的通知，在好友克勞斯驚喜萬分的「那不是正好！」的慫恿、加上不想讓亞歷克取笑自己『連個女伴都找不到』的心理作用，便以一種無可無不可的方便心態答應下來。

「那個……」、「亞歷克……」

菲利克斯與莉迪雅相視一眼，有點懊惱的發現兩人居然同時出聲。

亞歷克帶了一點惡質的心態、微瞇起眼賞玩著菲利克斯不善於隱藏情緒的表情，他技巧性的微微轉了個方向，讓自己與莉迪雅拉出一點合乎禮儀的距離，優雅而自然地，「女士優先？」

「呃……」莉迪雅不禁愣住，亞歷克這麼一個轉身凝視，顯得自己又成為與菲利克斯並排而立的情勢，更何況被菲利克斯這麼一攪和，她還真的突然忘記自己開口的初衷了。

「嗯？」的將那道金棕色的細眉挑了一挑，亞歷克的聲調和藹而紳士，卻同時不急不徐地壓低了上身、散發出一種氣勢逼迫著對方交出回應。

「呃……噢、噢……是了……」

被無形的壓力所推擠著，莉迪雅不自覺地向菲利克斯的方向靠了靠，慌亂之下脫口而出。

「大、大公殿下今晚的女伴……還尚未到場嗎？不知道是什麼樣的淑女？」

「你對亞歷的女伴這麼有興趣啊～～小妹妹！就不知道你想要得到的是失望還是期待囉！」

爽朗的語調，人還未到話已傳抵莉迪雅身後，一襲高貴而典雅的黑色禮服群擺婆娑地排開眾人、攜帶著無人可敵的自信來到亞歷克身旁的，正是維斯特帕列男爵夫人。

身形高挑的她，刻意在經過莉迪雅身旁時展開手上的同禮服顏色的蕾絲摺扇，恰恰遮住那一抹揶揄而玩味的笑紋。

「瑪格姊姊！！」

「亞歷──抱歉來晚了！」維斯特帕列男爵夫人至今仍然保持著她的單身主義，身為男爵家當主的這位颯爽女性，氣魄上有時甚至連亞歷克的亡父也要敬她幾分。過去出入新無憂宮的貴族仕女們在教養上相當嚴謹，亞歷克這個稱呼的最後子音，她與安妮羅傑等人都發得極輕極巧，宛如收在雙唇之間一般聽不真切。

她展開雙臂，結結實實地和亞歷克交換了擁抱，接著輕巧地交換了頰吻，亞歷克牽著維斯特帕列的雙手往後退了一步，帶著毫不保留的欣賞目光，他說。

「雖然說這次舞會規定了非畢業生的女性參加者、應避免白色，但是目前為止還沒有人穿黑禮服來呢！瑪格姊姊！！」

謹守著自小被維斯特帕列男爵夫人所灌輸的「熟識的未婚女性要叫姊姊」、「不熟的未婚女性要叫佛羅萊因（小姐）」稱呼規則，亞歷克對這位男爵家當主的稱呼終生都不曾改過。即使這樣的規則在史提爾口中被揶揄為「自肥條款」，卻也十足顯示出維斯特帕列在這位少年皇帝心中的份量。

保養得宜的身段隨著紛飛的群擺轉了一圈展示，維斯特帕列男爵夫人驕傲而自信地反問，「我可愛的亞歷終於要社交出道了！身為女伴、不與眾不同一點怎麼行呢！？」

隨即看向一旁的菲利克斯，也不管身旁女伴的反應，她半強制的、也給了菲利克斯一個紮紮實實的擁抱，仗恃著年齡與經驗的優勢，大方地捏起早已高過自己許多的下巴，上下左右地審視了一番。

「好久不見啦～菲尼你這個帥小子！還真是越來越俊了呢～」

「男爵夫人……您看起來還是精神奕奕啊……」苦笑著任由一頭黑髮的強勢女子捏著自己的下巴品頭論足，菲利克斯不忘微弱的抗議道，「還有……我已經不是小孩子了……那個『菲尼』就別……」

雙手一個插腰，立即截斷了菲利克斯的抗議。「有什麼不妥嗎？我叫菲尼有什麼不對嗎？吶───亞歷──？」

維斯特帕列男爵夫人瑪格達蕾達轉頭望向亞歷克，尋求附議。

從善如流地，亞歷克立即唱和「當然沒有任何不妥呀！瑪格姊姊」如同貓科動物一般的杏仁核眼眸、笑得是得意又帶了點壞！

「喂……亞歷克！！」你到底幫誰啊！

維斯特帕列男爵夫人瑪格達蕾達！

只要是有定期購讀『每月皇室』的人都不會錯認。安妮羅潔大公妃自前朝時代以來的親密友人，得恣意出入皇宮，致力於各種藝術文化活動的推廣。更常常與大公妃相伴出席由宮內省主辦的人文關懷活動。

莉迪雅猜測過許多亞歷克大公可能的女伴人選，但是卻沒想到、亞歷克大公的初次社交舞會，居然會找了個年過四十的女子來當女伴！？這對未滿20，人生的旅程尚未走完一半的莉迪雅來說，40歲是一個無法想像的年齡與階段。更何況維斯特帕列男爵夫人那過於豐富的情場經驗、叫人目不暇給的男伴對象、以及與「矜持」、「收斂」無緣的外顯個性，都令這位戀愛經驗不甚豐富的少女顰蹙不已，更認定了男爵夫人是名攀親帶故的投機者、私生活放蕩不羈的交際花！

尋了個隙、莉迪雅悄悄拉了下菲利克斯的衣袖，故作天真的側過頭詢問。「菲爾──菲利克斯，這位美麗的弗勞（ Frau、婦人）是……？」

亞歷克自然不可能錯過莉迪雅的『誤會』，美麗的杏核狀眼眸微微壓縮了起來，蒼冰色的瞳仁裡波瀾不起、嘴角卻藏不住情緒地緩緩釣起。

「喔、喔──」菲利克斯這才醒悟到自己作為一名男伴的責任與義務，他連忙介紹了身邊的莉迪雅給面前這位棘手又令人怨不起來的長輩。

「男爵夫人，容我向您介紹，這位是莉迪雅。莉迪雅．安娜麗亞．馮．諾伊曼，目前是奧丁白百合學園的學生。」

「莉迪雅，這位是維斯特帕列男爵夫人。亦是安妮羅潔大公妃長年的友人……呃……雖說封號是男爵夫人，但她單身……所以……」你該稱呼她為『弗羅萊因』不然就是尊稱她的封號，未竟之語、菲利克斯相信這點常識應該還不至於要他點明吧。望向亞歷克那張只有親暱友人才看得出來的「滿面怒容」，菲利克斯在心底為自己辯解，我已經盡力了。

「唉呀……這真是失禮了，維斯特帕列男爵夫人！」

莉迪雅裝作吃驚地瞪大了那對美麗的眸子。

維斯特帕列轉動著明亮的眼神、充滿玩味地觀察菲利克斯身邊的少女，反而沒有亞歷克那般介意，身為長輩，她自然不需要向莉迪雅行執裙禮，而是自然地伸出手，「很高興認識你、莉迪雅」。

即使心中再如何不屑，莉迪雅還是恰如其分地堆起笑靨，她微微欠身，一手執裙、接著恰如其分地輕握了一下「遞」到眼前、那隻包裹著黑色蕾絲的右手，向維斯特帕列男爵夫人行禮。

隨口「嗯」了一聲，這位黑髮的颯爽美女並沒有把眼前的少女納入她的心思中太久。

「亞歷──抱歉來遲了，我錯過了什麼嗎？」

亞歷克輕輕推開袖口，確認了一下腕錶上的時刻，隨和答道。「怎麼會呢？瑪格姊姊來得剛好！還有十分鐘才是畢業生入場的時間，等下就會開始......」

「亞歷克！」

戴在亞歷克手腕上的那隻錶雖只是驚鴻一瞥，但菲利克斯仍然是認了出來，截斷了亞歷克的話，他急切地確認「那隻錶！你......你還在用啊？」

「啊……你說這個嗎？」像是理解了什麼似的，亞歷克綻開了面前的摯友睽違已久的笑靨，他舉高了左腕露出藏在外套之下的紀念錶給贈送者確認。

「你……你還在用啊？」

對十七歲的菲利克斯來說，他只能以笨拙的回問來表示自己心中那份意外與驚喜。那是他送給亞歷克的生日禮物，目光敏銳的高挑少年自然不會錯認。那是一只、刻有費沙幼年軍校校徽的紀念錶，代表著過去他在幼年軍校時的榮譽與驕傲。

雖說菲利克斯很清楚亞歷克不會弄丟自己送他的禮物，但是實際上看到禮物被如此貼身的戴著，精緻而堅固的加工牛皮錶帶因為長年使用的關係，散發出近似於黑銅一般的沉穩色澤，這一瞬間，菲利克斯突然覺得什麼都不重要了。亞歷克的彆扭、父親繁瑣的叮嚀、史提爾的揶揄……

一切都比不上他目睹的這一幕。

晃了晃手上的百達．飛利浦．費沙幼年學校特殊式樣錶，亞歷克調皮地笑開「當然囉！不用白不用！而且功能很好呢，你可別現在才反悔跟我要回去喔！」

「不……」菲利克斯認真無比地搖了搖頭。

他凝視著身前融合了端麗與天真的臉孔，「你喜歡、就好」一字一句都融入了珍視與承諾。

回給菲利克斯一臉『那還用說？』的理所當然。接著萬分珍重地、亞歷克以指腹拂拭一下強化水晶磨成的錶面，才捨得將腕錶藏進袖口裡。

「來來──！香檳來了！」

再自然不過地、跨入其他與會者不敢隨意加入的談話圈，方才被打發去充當跑腿的史提爾熱情地，一手一杯香檳湊了過來，一邊提醒著時間，「趁著畢業生進場前十分鐘再乾一杯吧！」

一抬眼便看到亞歷克身邊那位氣魄十足的美女，「唉呀」了一聲，他先是跟維斯特帕列點頭致意，接著一邊把其中一杯塞到亞歷克手中，一邊擠眉弄眼地咂了咂嘴，壓低了音量抱怨道。

「真不夠意思！害我錯過一場好戲……」

換上一副無辜的神情，金髮的少年眨了眨那雙藍玉一般的眼眸，接過史提爾遞過來的酒杯，慢條斯理地回應「咦？剛剛有什麼好戲嗎？」

正當他打算仰頭啜飲杯中物時。

倏地！

從亞歷克斜後方無聲無息地竄出一條手臂，連手帶杯的攫住亞歷克的行動。

事出突然，又是被人從後方制住，亞歷克一時之間也征楞在當場而無法反應。此時反應最快的卻是站在一旁的菲利克斯。

只見他左臂一伸便插進亞歷克與身後突襲者之間，隔擋開那條手臂的下一瞬間隨即移身至亞歷克另一側，攬住金髮少年的肩頭便往自己懷裡帶去。本能地護住亞歷克的頭部兼之低喝一聲。

「做什麼！？」

未等到來者回應，先行反應的卻是菲利克斯的女伴莉迪雅。

「呀───！！我的禮服！！」

原來那杯由史提爾帶來的飲料在這番折騰之下，早就一把潑出，受害者恰好是少了男伴擋護的莉迪雅。身手敏捷的男爵夫人則是早早避了開去，華麗扇面下遮掩了饒富趣味的笑紋，打算遠觀戰火。

菲利克斯定神一看，發現到對方是與亞歷克同校的提歐巴特，雖然早就從亞歷克那兒聽聞過此人，也知道他是擔任亞歷克在校期間的護衛兼室友，菲利克斯仍然不敢大意，凝起鷹眼緊追著對方的一舉一動。

另一方面提歐巴特也牢牢抓住亞歷克的右手及掌中的杯子，擺出警戒的態勢，隨時打算從菲利克斯懷中搶人。接觸到菲利克斯充滿防備的眼神，他也沉下面容。

「放開亞歷克大人」低沉的聲線宛如野獸在咆嘯之前的威嚇。

「除非你先放開」

左手護住亞歷克的頭部，菲利克斯悄悄提起右臂，心底測量著與對方的間距，模擬萬一對方突然發動攻擊時的應變措施。另一方面他也擔心，對方萬一以掌力捏碎亞歷克手裡的杯子，破片將深深插入亞歷克那隻白皙的掌肉裡。

「即使是國務尚書的養子，俠持皇族也是死刑，請勿以身試法」

「那麼同校同學就有理由傷害皇族嗎？」

雙方你來我往，沒有一絲退讓的氣息，情勢突然顯得一觸即發。

「那個……請問……我可說句話嗎？」

史提爾戰戰兢兢地退到安全距離之外，舉起右手試圖發言。

僵持不下的兩人看也不看史提爾一眼，持續對峙。被當作空氣對待的史提爾討了個沒趣，反而是男爵夫人輕輕拉了拉他的袖子、低聲囑咐著要史提爾先安撫群眾，順便去跟保安隊員們打個招呼、要他們稍安勿燥。

畢竟『挾持皇族』、『傷害皇族』等幾個關鍵字雖然不甚清晰，但也隨著四散在亞歷克周圍的賓客，如同漣漪一般緩緩向外圈波及，人群交頭接耳的，忙著想要比旁人早一步釐清現況、也忙著跟旁人解釋自己都不甚清楚的現況。

亞歷克就這麼狼狽地，被菲利克斯與提歐巴特一人一邊扯著，這情境、不正是兩名婦人在所羅門王座前爭搶嬰兒的名場面！？

問題是亞歷克有興趣扮演的是充當仲裁的所羅門王，可不是那名被拉扯的倒楣嬰兒啊！

「提歐、你先放開我的手！」

「………」

面對提歐巴特的沉默，亞歷克很快的猜出他如此大動作的緣由，「飲料是史提爾學長拿來的，沒有問題」

「在殿下人身安全尚未獲得保證的情況下，請恕在下不敢大意！」

這個死腦袋！

翻了個白眼，亞歷克很乾脆地放棄沒有效率的談判，轉而向另一方交涉。他壓低了聲音，以只有兩人聽得到的音量對菲利克斯說道，「菲尼，你先放開我……」

「你確定？」

「我很確定我會沒事」

雖然菲利克斯不相信亞歷克的室友，但是對於亞歷克，他是傾向於願意相信的。雙手一鬆，往後一退，只剩下那雙天藍色的雙眼還拘束著那道金黃的身影。

看到大公殿下從「禁錮狀態」解除，提歐巴特也立即放鬆警戒的態勢，「沒有先試毒」，他慎重的開口，送出遲來的解釋。

提歐巴特灰鼠色的雙眼無視周圍人群的臆測與注視，他小心而謹慎地從亞歷克手裡取走那只沒有多少殘留液體的香檳杯，隨即自口袋裡抽出巾帕，仔細擦去沾在亞歷克手上的飲料痕跡。

看到提歐巴特居然自顧自的拉起亞歷克的手掌、理所當然一般地擦拭，菲利克斯突然覺得這情景真是刺眼極了，他更懷疑，若不是史提爾率先發難，自己可能根本忍不下想要一腳踹飛那名大塊頭的欲望吧。

「你懷疑我！？喂喂喂喂喂！提歐小弟！再怎麼說我都不會給亞歷克下毒吧！！」

找藉口整他一頓還有可能！

亞歷克早就習慣這位室友的死板作風，無奈的伸出手隨人清理，一邊尋隙抬頭，很快的、便搜尋到藏在人群背後、因為史提爾的聯絡而在一旁待機的保安官，他含蓄的搖了下頭，以眼神表示不需要介入。

「暗殺者如果要毒殺、其慣用的手法，就是利用目標熟識的友人搬送毒物到目標身邊，如此可以大幅減低目標的戒心，即使是學長帶來的飲料也不可大意」

「那麼如果暗殺者在杯子裡放的是腐蝕性液體的話，現在我的手已經廢了！」

以一副局外人的語氣，亞歷克涼涼地插了句假設進來。

這樣的情形的確是提歐巴特不曾假想過對策的，亞歷克這一句隨口發言，立即把他震得無話可說，只見這名身軀高大結實的軍校生搖了搖，隨即，那略顯黝黑的額頭立刻浮現一層油光，接著汗如雨下，嘴唇發白。

「啊、提歐小弟當機了！」伸手在發直的雙眼前揮了揮，史提爾簡短地做出結論。

「喔！真的耶」男爵夫人湊了過來，雖然提歐巴特剛實的體格與嚴肅的面貌不是她欣賞的那一型，但似乎是個有趣的人物，尤其是待在亞歷克身邊時。

「在下立刻重新檢討維安程序與優先順位！罪該萬死、還請大公殿下責罰！！」提歐巴特被亞歷克提示的『可能性』嚇得雙腿一軟、立即單膝跪地請罪起來。

要是我真的出了什麼事，又豈是你一條命就抵得了？亞歷克尖酸的回話在肚子裡轉了一圈，終究是沒有說出口。

「結果是我手沒事、飲料也沒了！所以沒什麼好該死一萬次的。反而是你該向這位諾伊曼小姐好好道歉，看看人家的禮服！」

多虧了亞歷克的一番提醒，莉迪雅的男伴──菲利克斯──才注意到，女伴那身粉嫩色彩的禮服上多了一道清晰的水漬，神色倉皇而不知所措。

亡羊補牢的，他連忙抽出帕子遞了過去，低聲詢問需不需要去化妝室處理。

「禮服？」提歐巴特睨起那雙同級生形容為「肅殺」的眼眸，抬起頭不帶情感地掃視了莉迪雅周身一遍。

「沒問題。飲料裡似乎不含經皮性毒物、不會對人體產生影響，加上顏色為透明、只要液體乾了就……」

一隻毫不客氣的鞋跟狠狠地踩上提歐巴特的鞋面，截斷了他未竟的無禮話語。由於施予痛覺的人身份不同，即便痛得雙唇扭曲，提歐巴特卻連大氣都不敢喘一下，仍舊繼續維持著單膝著地的跪姿。

「諾伊曼小姐、我為護衛的無禮向您致歉」

和腳下的力道截然不同的，是出現在金髮皇族面容上溫和而令人好感倍增的輕柔笑意。接著亞歷克若無其事地移開腳跟，自提歐巴特前讓開了一步，側過頭的他雖然持續著笑紋，目光卻凌厲到一旁的史提爾都忍不住向後卻步。

「提歐巴特．卡爾．依斯塔茲，還不快跟諾伊曼小姐賠不是？」

「是！」下一秒立即雙腿一併倏地起身，費沙軍校裡赫赫有名的皇室警犬一旦接收到了明確的命令、立即一個口令一個動作。

「非常非常的抱歉！諾伊曼小姐！！」

莉迪雅被這突如其來的音量給嚇得躲回菲利克斯身旁，她原本以為士官學校的學生都如克勞斯介紹的那些軍校子弟一般，有禮而富含風度、絕大多數都是出身於高級軍階的家庭，例如菲利克斯．米達麥亞！即使偶爾有些不解風情，也都因為出身良好的緣故、教養得宜。

但是她錯了！

軍隊在校場上答數一般的宏亮音量震得她耳膜嗡嗡作響，惡煞一般的面容與高大的身形給人無比的壓迫，這哪裡是道歉！？這根本是威脅！！

恐慌地縮了縮身子，微微顫動的指尖搜尋著、爬上了菲利克斯的臂膀，緊緊揪住衣袖之後就再也不敢放開。

看不下去的維斯特帕列男爵夫人則發揮了宴會常客的老經驗，友好的伸出手臂環住那位沒有得到男伴應有關注的可憐少女，輕聲安慰道，「走、我們一起去化妝室，沒事的，只撒到一點，嚇到了嗎？沒事沒事的，軍人就是這個樣兒……」

總算得到『正常』待遇的莉迪雅，如溺水者一般連忙攀上另一枝浮木，簡短向男伴告退一聲，便隨著維斯特帕列離去。

深深地看了一眼身旁毫無所覺的菲利克斯，亞歷克綻開一絲唇角，握拳輕敲了菲利克斯的肩頭一下，悄聲道。

「恭喜啦菲尼，人下有人、至少你不會是最後一名！」

深深地凝起眉頭成「川」字，雖然摸不著頭緒，但根據多年的相處經驗，菲利克斯相當清楚這一番話絕對是在揶揄自己，不懷好意！

正待發難，會場司儀卻在此時大聲宣佈。

「第十二屆費沙士官學校畢業生、暨第七屆費沙第九恩賜女子士官學校畢業生入場！！」

身穿黑銀相間軍禮服的男子畢業生，與身穿銀白色長禮服的女子畢業生分成兩縱列，隨著音樂節奏魚貫入場，先行入場的在校生與來賓紛紛讓出空間，以掌聲迎接畢業生進場。

亞歷克手上跟著鼓掌、頭卻往旁偏去開始與史提爾、菲利克斯交換起這屆的畢業生的一些小道消息。

「菲尼，首席你認識吧？」

菲利克斯看到過去幼年學校時代的學長、滿腹的懷念之情油然而生。他點了點頭附和，「今年首席是雷歐學長啊……」

雷歐哈特．克雷蒙斯．馮．繆肯貝爾加也是菲利克斯和克勞斯在費沙幼校時期的學長，學業的表現一向很優異，祖父是舊王朝時代曾任宇宙艦隊司令官的繆肯貝爾加元帥，鼎鼎大名，可說是軍人世家，雷歐哈特是家族裡最小的孫子。

由於繆肯貝爾加當年急流勇退、完全沒有牽涉進當年的內亂，不論是之後萊因哈特皇帝對『賊軍』的掃討、或是取消對貴族階級的特惠政策、甚至遷都費沙，繆肯貝爾加的家族都平安度過，並且逐漸移轉家族成員與資產到新都星。

「繆肯貝爾加家族就算搬到費沙、也要繼續罷住當年的軍校首席位置吧！亞歷克真可惜他們家沒再多生幾個孫子，不知道跟你比起來如何？」史提爾興致勃勃地將話題丟向亞歷克。

「排名對我來說沒有意義，首席當然是讓給更需要的人囉！」亞歷克眼底閃著一絲狡獪的笑意，不打算加入這種無意義的排名爭論。

「不過接連著幼年學校、士官學校首席都是那個繆肯貝爾加的孫子，還真是無趣啊！」

「可見軍校裡的評鑑方法改來改去還是那麼一套，只要掌握了原則、要破解也不是難事！」

「什麼跟什麼！亞歷克你說得倒簡單！下次教教我原則在哪裡吧！」

「那有問題啊！『學長』吩咐一句就行！」亞歷克回以慧黠的神情，演出一派乖巧聽話的學弟模樣。

「吩…吩咐？我哪敢啊！小祖宗，當我沒說！」

「史提爾你還有什麼事情不敢的啊？既然這傢伙都開口了，你就讓他教啊！萬一還是沒辦法脫離倒數第一，就有藉口說是老師的問題了，多方便！」停頓了一下，想起和亞歷克小時候對沉默元帥的惡作劇，菲利克斯忍不住笑開，又接著說道。

「你想想看，倒數第一元帥都沒表示什麼，說不定你脫離倒數第一的時候、令尊反而會『表示』點什麼也說不定！」

「喔？有可能喔！我賭一馬克！」亞歷克立刻打蛇隨棍上。

「那我也跟一馬克！」

「菲利克斯，你還真是越大越不可愛耶！」史提爾輪流瞪視著面前小了自己一兩歲的同伴，將指責的矛頭對準菲利克斯。

「你小時候多懂事多可愛多有禮貌啊！現在怎麼變成這副德性？果然是被亞歷克帶壞的？」交抱起雙手，史提爾略帶不滿地數落起來。

「這叫做近朱者赤，咦？可是這麼說起來史提爾學長你怎麼沒被尤利伍斯帶好呢？」被指為罪魁禍首的少年非常得意的、完全不否認自己是「帶壞人」的那一方，壓低了聲音反問。

「這麼說起來，尤利伍斯好像是首席畢業的？」菲利克斯則跟上亞歷克的砲火方向順便集中攻擊。

七元帥的第二代中年紀最長的尤利伍斯．瓦列，現在已經進入軍務省，據說還深受菲爾納調查局長的器重、被提拔擔任局內的機要祕書。

「尤利是第三名畢業的！」史提爾連忙補上正確答案，「好險尤利不是首席，不然我壓力可大了！」

亞歷克打趣地反問，「什麼？史提爾學長你哪來的壓力啊？元帥不是從來『不過問』你的成績嗎？原來你也會在意啊？」

「哎唷……我也是有顆脆弱敏感的心好不好！」

兩人你來我往，鬥得不亦樂乎，菲利克斯雙臂交抱，並不是相當積極的加入亞歷克與史提爾的談話，顧慮著亞歷克身後的「外人」提歐巴特，菲利克斯並沒有像在獅子之泉裡的聚會那般多話。只是有點眷戀地、將視線投注在神采奕奕的亞歷克身上，那是他所熟悉的亞歷克、也是令他安心而懷念的亞歷克。

「菲爾……抱歉人有點多……」

「亞歷、我們回來了」

步伐匆匆的莉迪雅隨著維斯特帕列自化妝間趕回會場，一邊低頭撫平著禮服上的皺摺、一邊滑進菲利克斯的身側，很自然地順著身旁男伴的視線看過去。

「！」

正好撞見亞歷克那宛如名匠精心雕刻而成的完美側面，漾著頑童般的神情。

那笑紋，帶了點囂、又混了點俏皮，那雙罕見的冰藍眼眸笑意盈盈，連會場大廳裡光彩奪目的水晶吊燈都要相形失色。這樣的亞歷克，完全不同於她方才所見的溫文有禮，也不是一般媒體上可見的沉穩典雅，卻吸引了莉迪雅全副心神，她不由得屏息凝神，深怕錯失任何一個表情，幾近貪婪地，深深地將那個奇蹟般的瞬間顯像在心中的印紙上。

「咳、莉迪雅，妳回來了……」

莉迪雅的視線焦點所在，菲利克斯自然分辨得出來，不自然地咳了一聲，基於一種連本人都無法清楚解釋的情感作祟，他不著痕跡地，轉換了肩頭的角度，恰恰阻擋了莉迪雅進一步的窺視。而聽到菲利克斯出聲的亞歷克，也收斂起玩鬧心情，換上平時示人的那副表情，回過頭來給莉迪雅一個標準而又儒雅的頷首。


End file.
